


Midnight SNAFU

by IsisKitsune



Series: The Witching Hour [6]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Feeding, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Panic, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, SNAFU, Vampire Matt Murdock, Vampires, blink and you'll miss the ptsd reference, not so human disaster Matt Murdock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Matt was taking a break while patrolling, settling in next to a school yard and smiling at a couple kids staying out way past their bedtime playing basket ball when his burner started vibrating. He blinked as he grabbed for it and picked it up, “Matt, I fucked up.”“Foggy, what happened? Where are you?” Matt was already concentrating, trying to match up his love's voice with the electronic tainted one in his ear.“Alley, um, the club, the club we go to when we're together. On, um,” Matt already found him, nodding, “Feel really, outa it.”***Foggy learns WHY it's so important to pay attention to his prey and why Matt has always warned against feeding on those obviously effected by something***
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: The Witching Hour [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618255
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Midnight SNAFU

Matt was taking a break while patrolling, settling in next to a school yard and smiling at a couple kids staying out way past their bedtime playing basket ball when his burner started vibrating. He blinked as he grabbed for it and picked it up, “Matt, I fucked up.”

“Foggy, what happened? Where are you?” Matt was already concentrating, trying to match up his love's voice with the electronic tainted one in his ear.

“Alley, um, the club, the club we go to when we're together. On, um,” Matt already found him, nodding, “Feel really, outa it.”

“Did, is he breathing?”

“Yeah, he's fine, just, didn't take much just,” Matt was already running, wincing at the hard impact when he dropped down a floor to run for the sound of Foggy's heavy breathing. “But I fucked up, I missed something- I'm, moving a bit, just-”

“Getting distance in case, good, you're doing good buddy,” Matt winced at the sound of cans clattering on the other end of the line as he got closer, “Foggy?”

“Fuck, hard to keep my balance, Matt-”

“Just, keep calm, I'm almost there.”

Foggy flinched when Matt dropped down, hands coming up in defense before relaxing, “Matt.”

“Easy, it's alright, come here,” Matt grabbed him, pulling him close and kissing him, Foggy moaned and leaned on him, grabbing for him before Matt pushed him away, earning a whine, “It's alright, Foggy, it's, he was on some heavy muscle relaxers, you're just, really impaired at the moment but it's gonna be alright.”

“Didn't, didn't smell like drugs,” Foggy whined as Matt helped him settle himself.

“Yeah, well, we've only worked on the illegal ones. Haven't gotten to medications yet.”

Foggy whined, “Next lesson?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Matt held him close, “Come on, buddy, let's get you home. It'll wear off it's just gonna take time, and some fresh blood will help thin it out.”

“I can't- I can barely move around right now I'm not gonna be able to-”

“Sh, I'll hunt, don't worry buddy, let's just get you home and resting.” Matt scooped him up and started climbing toward the roof, suddenly everything crashed down when Foggy seemed to fall asleep. “Foggy.”

“Mmm?” Foggy shifted, “What?”

“Can you- can you keep breathing for me?”

“D'n't n'd to breathe.”

“I know, just, please, it'll let me know you're still awake.”

“Don't panic when I forget,” Foggy mumbled, making Matt sigh in relief when he continued to until he got him home.


End file.
